B'Vat
| Affiliation = Klingon Empire | Mother = | Father = Warat | Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = | Spouse(s) = | Children = K'das | Other Relatives = | Occupation = politician, diplomat | PrevAssign = CO, | Assign = | FinalAssign = | Rank = general | Icon1 = 40px|Klingon insignia image. | Insignia = Uniform insignia image. | altimage = | altcaption = }} Ambassador B'Vat, son of Warat was a Klingon diplomat in the year 2409. ( ; ; ) Biography B'Vat is the last scion of not only his House, but also the last scion of a secret cabal of Klingons who have been moving the Klingon Empire for centuries via information obtained from the Na'kuhl during the Temporal Cold War. Before the year 2265, his brother was murdered by a member of the House of Duras and vowed to destroy a hundred of their ships in retaliation. One of the ships he encountered was, in actuality, a Starfleet ship from the year 2409, seeking to destroy Driffen's Comet. However, it's holographic disguise and codes pinged as a member of the House of Duras. The Starfleet ship disabled B'Vat's fleet and evaded a ramming attack before destroying the Comet and returning to 2409. ( ) Five years later, in 2270, B'Vat encountered his future self from 2409. He first brought with him the Kuvah'magh, Miral Paris, with the intent on using her genetic code to cure the Klingons. Two months later, he returned with a ship, the , and attacked the , but was defeated by a pursuing Starfleet crew attempting to rescue Miral. After disabling the Worvig, the Starfleet crew confronted the younger B'Vat, who expressed displeasure at seeing what will become and asked that his older self be given a good death before being able to leave, though mused as to what caused him to become such a broken man. ( }}) In 2389, B'Vat's only son, K'das, was slain by Aakan of the House of Mo'kai, reigniting a blood feud that had lasted over a century. B'Vat confronted and defeated Aakan in ritual combat, leading to the dissolving of the House of Mo'kai. Years later in 2393, B'Vat played Arbiter of Succession for J'mpok after he slew Martok and took over as Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire. When Drex, Martok's son, attempted to challenge to replacement, B'Vat shot it down. ( ) 2409 B'Vat made his entry into the Federation-Klingon War of 2405-2410 during peace talks on Regulus IV. Using propaganda that the Klingon Empire can only survive through a common enemy to fight, Klingons and Orions invaded the colony where the peace talks were. A Starfleet crew, sent to watch over the proceedings, arrived to stop the fighting and ultimately aid Ambassador Kas in driving off B'Vat when he came to kidnap Miral, who had been there with hopes that her status would help change things, despite her own doubts about it. ( ) After a Starfleet crew rescued an Orion named Marta from captivity, she told the crew that B'Vat had crazy plans involving time travel and doomsday weapons. The ideas of that would come true when the crew arrived in the Briar Patch rescuing the remaining living scientists there who were conscripted to work on certain weapons. B'Vat boasted to the crew that they were too late in stopping him with the weapons, but they were able to destroy the ships and the base. ( , ) After the aforementioned destruction of Driffen's Comet, Starfleet obtained a message from a Klingon who worked for B'Vat. After disabling the , they were confronted by K'Valk, the Klingon who had been disillusioned by B'Vat's madness. He attempted to mutiny and failed, ending up in the Brig. He warned the Starfleet crew who rescued him that B'Vat planned to unleash a powerful Doomsday weapon in a mad attempt to bring about an everlasting war. Repairing the Targ, the crew and K'Valk slipped in and disabled an energy draining device and a device that controlled the weapon, though B'Vat saw this as an even better way to bring about his war. Though B'Vat slipped away, K'Valk sacrificed himself to damage the weapon the Targ finished it off with the experimental weapon, Hargh'peng torpedoes. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline, B'Vat had been leader of a great house in the Klingon Empire and sat on the Klingon High Council until the empire was conquered by the Tholian Assembly. By 2409, he worked as a slave on a Tholian base in the Azure Nebula. ( ) Duplications During the brief 2409 occupation of Deep Space 9 by time-shifted Dominion forces under Loriss and First Kar'ukan, one of the Prophets took B'Vat's form in a starship commander's Orb experience. ( ) Appendices Background B'Vat is voiced by Jon St. John in Star Trek Online, who also voices Chancellor Jm'pok. Appearances ;2270 * }} ;2389 * * ;2393 * ;2409 * * * * * * (duplicated by a Prophet) }} External link * category:klingons category:23rd century births category:2270 deaths category:klingon ambassadors category:klingon generals